1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to notebook computers, and particularly to a notebook computer having a support stand.
2. Description of Related Art
Notebook computers are increasingly used by people. Typically, the bottom of a contemporary notebook computer is placed level on a desk, which blocks airflow flowing through ventilation through holes defined in the bottom of the notebook computer, thus lowering heat dissipation efficiency. Additionally an operator may feel uncomfortable having to use a keyboard set completely level.